


See you next mission

by AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Mutual Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster/pseuds/AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster
Summary: Wave waits patiently for Rouge for their next discussion about future heists, but Wave's romantic feelings for the bat have been rising as of late. Will anything come of them?
Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Wave the Swallow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	See you next mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingBumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingBumbles/gifts).



> This was done for their birthday!!! Although I am uploading this really late. 
> 
> Really sorry about the Sonic funk I've been in for some reason it's all I can write :/

Wave frowned, tapping a finger on the side of her phone. She looked up and down the street once more, double checking for a familiar bat to come sauntering towards her. When no such person appeared, she turned back down to her phone. Rouge had asked to meet her somewhere so as to discuss their next … mission together. Wave swallowed loudly as she remembered just how damn _attractive_ Rouge had been in her stealth gear, signalling for her to move, crouched in the perfect way and- Not wanting to dwell on that too much and lose her composure in a public area, she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. When she looked up again, she noticed someone approaching. She couldn’t help but smile. 

Rouge was wearing a very cute hoodie, paired with what was probably an illegally good looking pair of shorts. She had her hair styled differently, her clearly having curled it, and was wearing a new shade of lipstick. The thought of how it would be to kiss her briefly crossed Wave’s mind before she beat that thought to death as fast as it appeared. She was strutting, obviously, and her ever-present smirk grew the moment she spotted Wave. 

“Wave! Darling it’s so good to see you again,” Rouge exclaimed, throwing her arms wide. Wave had to try as hard as possible to hide the fluffing of her cheek feathers over her voice. She got up, returning the massive hug. It felt … nice, and Wave wished they could stay like that forever. Unfortunately, it came to an end, as all good things did. Rouge pulled back, doing a once over of Wave. She could feel her blood rushing at the look and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. 

“So, do I pass the vibe check?” she asked hesitantly, half jokingly and half serious. The joke proved to be worth it, as a soft snort from Rouge made Wave’s heart begin to beat out a samba in double time. 

“Of course you do, now come along,” she said, linking their arms together, “We have places to be.” Before the swallow could protest, they were off, Rouge leading her to who knows where. Wave found that she didn’t mind. 

She found comfort in the confidence that Rouge gave out. There was no weakness, no self-pity, her image was that of perfection, and Wave was addicted to it. Being so close, she could smell a slight scent of perfume. It was flowery, fruity, and intoxicating. Wave realized that she had gotten extremely close to Rouge, and backed off, suddenly aware of personal space. The look she received from Rouge told her she hadn’t got off scot-free. Damn.

“So, uh,” Wave, looked away, a hand coming up to rub the back of her neck, “New perfume? It smells nice,” She refused to look Rouge directly in the eye, feeling her blood rush to her face. She heard a small chuckle to her right. 

“Why yes indeed! Just got it recently as a gift,” That immediately made Wave’ figurative ears prick up. 

“A gift, huh? I’m sure it was _a steal,_ ” she smirked, finally looking back at the beautiful woman beside her. 

Rouge raised an eyebrow, a fake, innocent smile growing on her face. “Oh well of course it was dear, the price was so low I couldn’t not.” Wave snorted at that, unable to keep back the growing smile. 

“I thought you said it was a gift?”

  
“And it was, it was a gift for me.” Wave barked out a laugh at that, unable to keep back her mirth any longer. Talking to Rouge, she had realized, was just so incredibly easy. It was enjoyable, not like the few good conversations she had with Jet or Storm. She _wanted_ to talk to Rouge more. She liked that feeling.

Soon enough, the two ladies came to their destination. A small, innocuous coffee shop. It was where they would usually have their dates come to discuss plans. As the familiar scent of cinnamon, coffee grounds and sugar hit her nostrils, Wave near visibly relaxed. The atmosphere here always seemed to calm here, as it also seemed to do for Rouge. 

After their usuals had been ordered, Rouge brought out the file. Straight to business it seemed. “So,” she began, keeping her voice low, “It’s recently come to our attention that the Museum of Science in Station Square is opening an exhibit on Chaos energy.”

Wave raised an eyebrow, “I thought humanity wanted nothing to do with Chaos energy?”

“The government don’t,” Rouge’s eyes flashed with a searing flame of anger, before it was swiftly hidden. “And they also don’t like _us_ using it. Which is why this exhibit contains a Chaos Emerald as it’s centrepiece.” 

Wave froze, a bubbling anger pooling in her stomach. “So they’re going back on their agreement.”

“Exactly. Instead of handing it over to us as sworn and signed, they want to keep it away from us.” Rouge smirked, her fangs poking out of her mouth. Wave pushed the thoughts of how attractive that was as far down as she could. “Of course, as usual, they’ve done a shit job of it.”

“So the plan…?”

“Can be discussed later in private.” Rouge pushed the file towards Wave, who carefully stowed it in har bag. Wave paused momentarily, before glancing back at Rouge.

“Then why did we need to meet up?”

A flirtatious look crossed Rouge’s face, and Wave immediately knew she was screwed. “What, can I not want to spend time with a darling friend of mine?~” Rouge purred, which made Wave’s stomach do flips. “So, what’s been going on with you? Any new tales to tell?”

After Wave managed to calm her mind and stop panicking in gay, she stuttered out a response. “W-well, aside from Jet and Storm being themselves, I’ve been experimenting with our ships engines recently...” Rouge motioned for her to continue, and Wave happily obliged.

For the next hour and a half, the two chatted together. Each swapped stories of their roommates or friends being disasters, as well as certain things to bring to the next girls night that Amy was planning. Wave found that despite her overwhelming feelings for the bat, it was (at times) easy to handle. Though whenever she laughed in a certain way, or did anything that wasn’t entirely connected to her flirty and confident persona, it made Wave’s heart roar.

Soon however, their time together ended. Rouge’s phone buzzed, and she sighed. 

“It’s Shadow,” she explained, before shooting him a message, “I’m so sorry to cut this short, but I will admit I enjoyed it.” Wave couldn’t help but grin at that, as she always did.

“Same here, will I see you later?”

Rouge paused, before smirking, “Perhaps.” Before Wave could ask what that meant, she had taken off, soaring away to who knows where. She sighed, smiling beside herself at the little gestures she had been given all day. The soft hand holds and winks that still set her heart aflutter. But would never amount to anything. Before those thoughts sent her into a spiral, Wave also took off, heading up, and up, towards her team’s blimp. 

* * *

Wave huffed, slamming the door shut behind her. Having to deal with Jet nagging her about ‘fraternizing with the enemy’ for half an hour, she was ready to sleep. However she had something to do first. Taking out the file, she headed over to her desk. She shoved all that was on it onto the floor, creating a massive mess. Not that it caused much difference, with how much the floor seemed like a minefield. Wave opened up the file, looking through the maps and notes that had been made. All the digitally controlled doors had been marked, as well as the location of the control panel. The mission would be a cake walk. On a whim, she turned over the final page, expecting a blank page. What she saw took her breath away.

_1746 9274_

_Send me a text, perhaps we can go on another date darling?_

_Rouge_

Wave stared, unable to truly comprehend what she was seeing. Rouge, gorgeous, beautiful, incredible Rouge, was asking her on a date. And had given her Rouge's personal number, not a burner phone number. _Her._ And was implying that they’d been on them before? Wave’s breath hitched as she remembered the little touches and smiles she’d received today. Ones beyond the boundary of a normal friend. Rouge liked her back. 

**_Rouge liked her back._ **

Wave’s squeal could be heard throughout the entire airship.

* * *

Rouge stretched, the movie having gone on for longer than she thought. She slumped against her door, tired from Team Dark’s annual movie night. She headed for her bed, yawning while she did so. Her phone buzzed. She blinked and turned to it. She hadn’t been expecting a message. She picked it up, and saw an unknown number. Now slightly cautious, she pressed it. 

Her eyes widened, and a massive grin split across her face. Her wings flared out, and she began to spin. She giggled, laughed and practically jumped for joy. After her momentary victory dance, she flopped down onto her bed. The grin was still there as she saved the contact, and tapped back a response.

  
  


_Wave:_ hey, so uh, i got your message. id love to go on a date, if you'd like too. 

**Rouge:** Of course dear, I’m free on Friday from 2 - 5?

_Wave:_ i can do that!

**Rouge:** it’s a date then <3


End file.
